


Straight to Voicemail

by LadiesLoveLoki



Series: The Night Caller Series [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Voicemail

The sun was shining through the windows of the kitchen, and the rain had finally moved on.  He whistled softly to himself as he bustled about the kitchen, making breakfast, completely naked.  The tray he was preparing was on the table.  He tipped some bacon onto a plate.  He knew that she had taken a liking to American breakfast foods after she’d gone to America for a two week stay: pancakes, sausages, bacon, and all sorts of others.

Nine months.  Nine agonizingly long months of private detectives, pulling strings, calling in favors.  He had to get every single bit of current information on this woman; from her name and address, down to the way she took her tea.  It was madness, bordering on criminality, he knew that. 

The phone calls were evidence of his complete lack of self-control when it came to the need to hear her voice.  Soft, quiet, breathy.  And the way she tasted…dear God, he could still taste her on his tongue.  He chuckled, a bit evilly, to himself as he flipped a pancake onto a plate.  He was putting full plates of breakfast onto the tray when he felt something on his bare ankles.  He chuckled a second time as he picked up the cat that was rubbing against his ankles, purring and meowing. 

“So you’re the one she’s been sharing a flat with”, he said, scritching the cat underneath his chin. 

The cat looked at him, meowing in response, his look very plainly stating that he didn’t give a single damn about what he was asking; he only cared about the fact that he wanted to be fed.  He meowed again, purring as he gently rubbed his furry cheek against the human’s stubbly one, as if maybe being nice would get him fed faster.

He sighed.  “You drive a hard bargain.”  He put the cat down and fed him, giving him an extra scratch between his ears.  He then went back to finish making breakfast.  Once he was satisfied that the tray was sufficiently full, he cleaned up quickly, and carried the tray to the bedroom, where  _she_ was laying.  Right where he’d left her; in the exact position she’d passed out in after their last… _energetic_ bout.

She was lying on her stomach, sprawled across the mattress diagonally.  The bedclothes were an absolute mess.  Her hair was fanned out behind her, her back was bare, as were her legs; the sheet only covered her from her waist to the tops of her thighs.

Mmm, those lovely, soft thighs. 

Memories of last night ran through his mind, making him growl a bit.  So many positions…even he didn’t know that she could be  _that_ flexible.  The one that stuck out most, however, was their last bout when he had her on all fours in front of him, moaning and panting like a bitch in heat. 

_HIS_ bitch in heat.  He would never,  _ever,_ allow anyone else to experience such delicious ferocity.

He hadn’t been lying when he said that he knew that she’d been hiding in there somewhere.  Behind those timid, shy kitten eyes was a ferocious, vicious hellcat.  The gouges on his back could attest to that.

He smirked to himself as he put the tray down on the vanity table, and slowly crawled onto the bed, kissing and licking his way up her spine.  Oh, he could _not_  get enough of her taste.  He kissed up her neck over her shoulder, and until he got to her ear.  “Time to wake up”, he purred.  “Breakfast is ready.”

She moaned softly, shifting as she snuggled deeper into her bed, tucking her arms underneath her.  He chuckled when she mumbled something that sounded like ‘turn off the bloody sun’.

“Daaaaaaarliiiiiiiiiiiing”, he sang tauntingly, letting his fingertips run up and down her back.  “Sit up and eat…you’ll need your strength for afterwards.”

He watched as she mumbled again, rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up.  Her hair was delightfully tousled.  She ran her fingers through it as she blinked blearily while he grabbed the tray, gently setting it on her lap. 

Looking down upon the tray, he could tell that she was absolutely  _famished._ He knew that she hadn’t eaten anything since the tea and scones she’d had the previous morning, and she’d been so busy that she hadn’t even been able to stop for afternoon tea.  Arriving home…well, it was obvious. 

He watched in amusement as she started out slowly, but then was devouring what was on the tray in an almost alarming rate.   

He lay down next to her on the bed, propped up on his elbow as he continued to watch her.  She stopped midway, and slowly looked at him.  He watched her lovely mouth chew, and swallow the bite she’d been eating, then cast her eyes downwards. 

“I must look horrid…gorging like some sort of animal…” she murmured.

“Don’t be silly”, he said, his eyes pointedly raking over her.  “I love a girl with a healthy…”  He licked his lips, slowly and deliberately.  “… _Appetite_.”

He quite enjoyed the flush that came up on her cheeks as she looked at her half full tray. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” she asked.

“For food, no.”  He chuckled as she flushed deeper.  Oh, how lovely, that flush DID go lower than her neck.

“There’s more than enough to share.”

How could he refuse such a request, when she was peeking at him so shyly from underneath her lashes like that?  He shifted so he was sitting next to her, and slowly started to eat some food.  After a few bites, he took the fork, and speared a sausage, holding it to her lips. 

“Open.”  He watched, fascinated as she obeyed, accepting the piece of sausage.   Her plump lips wrapped around the fork, making him imagine that hot little mouth wrapped around other things.  A very tantalizing thought. 

After breakfast, he brought the tray back, cleaning up quickly, so he could get back to more pleasing activities.  When he was finished, he ran to the bedroom to find her on her back, her arms once again thrown over her head.  Her eyes were again closed. 

He smirked as he crawled over her dozing form, putting his hands on her thighs and pulling her so she was nestled in the cradle of his hips.  He teased her folds for a moment, to get her good and wet, before he slid into her with a moan.  Her small hands came up to rest on his chest as his hips began to move, gripping her hips.  Bugger, no matter how many times he shagged her, she still stayed  _so bloody tight._ Her moans spurred him on as his hips moved faster and harder, angling his hips ever so slightly to hit  _that spot,_ the one that made her own hips buck and jerk in response to his. 

It was so very quick, yet so very satisfying.  She shrieked as she came, hard, triggering his own orgasm a moment later.  He bent so his head was resting on her chest, purring as he nuzzled and licked at the flesh there.  He blinked a bit when he heard sniffling.  Looking up at her, he realized that she was crying. 

“Have I….hurt you?” he murmured.  He shifted so she could sit up.  He tried to get a good look at her face.  When he did, he was stunned at what he saw there. 

Shame.

“What must you think of me?” she sobbed quietly, burying her face in her hands. 

That question stunned him further.  “I don’t understand the question”, he said.

“You must think that I’m some slag who lets strange, nameless men into her home and let them…use my body on a regular basis”, she replied, her face still hidden from his view. 

He scowled.  “No, I don’t”, he said.

“S-some whore who charges by the hour”, she hiccoughed, as if she didn’t hear him.  “I w-wouldn’t be surprised if y-you asked me how much y-you owed me…”

Those words felt like a stone in his stomach. He gently guided her to straddle his lap. 

“Look at me”, he commanded softly.  She kept trying to turn away, but he guided her to look at him.  His thumbs brushed her tears away.  “Selenna, I’m going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly.”

She peeked up at him, with still tear-filled eyes.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

She blinked at him her face turning crimson.  “I never do these things…”

“That’s not what I asked you.  What I asked you was if you enjoyed yourself.”

She looked at him for a long moment, before her eyes slid closed, bowing her head a bit.  “Yes…” she whispered. 

He hooked his finger under her chin and guided her up to look at him. 

“Then that’s all that matters.  Do not ever feel ashamed for enjoying yourself.  As long as you’re not harming anyone, it shouldn’t matter what anyone thinks.”

“B-but how can I not…when I don’t even know your name?” she murmured.

“Tom.”

She blinked at him again. “W-what?”

“My name.”

“…Oh.”

“Now, the other question is who could ever make you think things like that about yourself”, Tom continued, peering at her curiously.

She tried to turn away from him again, but he wouldn’t let her.

“Tell me.”

She sighed gently.  “I’m not very…experienced”, she said slowly.  “I’ve not had very many relationships…I can count them all on one hand and still have fingers left over.”  She sighed again.  “Before last night, I’ve…I’ve…”  Her face burned crimson again.  “None of them ever made me orgasm.”

He peered at her.  “They never even bothered to try?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They cared about their own pleasure, not mine”, she murmured.  “I’d even decided to… _try_ something once.”  She focused on her fingers, which were resting on his shoulder.  “You should have seen the look I got…as if I was some sort of slimy thing on the ground.”  The look on his face very clearly urged her on. 

“It was our anniversary”, she said.  “I’d decided to do up the bedroom a bit…candles, oils, and all sorts of things.  I’d even took in a few workshops that I learned of from a few co-workers…to learn some things that I thought he might like.  I’d made his favorite meal, had a bath ready…”  She sighed.  “He came in, barely a word to me, and sat down, gobbling his food as if he was some sort of vacuum cleaner.  Get to the bedroom, and he looked about, and asked me what was going on.  I explained what I’d had planned, and he just…He got angry.  Demanding to know why I dared to spend money on all these useless things.  Then he rounded on the way I looked…telling me that some tart from some street corner.  He went on for a solid hour before he went to the bathroom, unplugged the tub and took a shower.  When he was done, he barked at me to ‘clean that mess up’, before he plopped into bed and went to sleep.” 

He felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

“I should have expected it, of course”, she continued, still focused on her fingers.  “As I was used to it…but…”

“Wait, wait, wait”, he said, forcing her to look at him again.  “ _USED_ to it??”

She looked at him warily as she nodded. 

“He  _ALWAYS_ treated you that way??” he asked incredulously.

She nodded again.  “I got tired of it, and I left, never looking back.  After that, I just…stopped trying.  Why try, I figured, if all my efforts are only scorned and laughed at?”

Whatever it was he’d been expecting, it wasn’t  _that._ He gently cradled her face in his hands, and pressed a kiss to her lips chastely. 

“I’m sorry”, he murmured.  “You shouldn’t have ever been treated that way.  You’re a passionate, sexual being, Selenna, and he was an absolute fool not to see that.”

Her cheeks turned red as she tried to turn away, again, but he wouldn’t let her, again.

He guided her to look at him, purring at her.  “You can try whatever you like on me.  There’s absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to explore your limits, or indulging in your sexual appetites.  It’s unfair for a man to be able to do it, and not a woman.”

She peeked up at him through her long lashes, and gasped at the impish look in his eye.

“Is there anything that you would like to try now?” he asked playfully, his fingertips gently stroking her thighs. 

He watched in fascination as she bit her lip in thought.  A surprised grunt came from him as he was suddenly pushed onto his back.  Her lips claimed his, and then, slowly, started kissing over his jaw and down his neck.  Her tongue flicked his Adam’s apple, making him moan softly. 

He blinked in surprise as he felt her leave the bed, and went to her dresser drawer, in search of something.  When she found it, she turned back, peeking at him shyly as what she’d found was hiding behind her back. 

“What d’you have there?” he asked, trying to peek behind her.

She shook her head as she came back up to the bed.  “Close your eyes”, she said. 

A thrill shot through him as he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the pillows.  He felt something covering his eyes; a blindfold.

“Don’t move”, she whispered.  “No matter what you feel…don’t move.”

_“So my little hellcat has a kinky side”,_ he thought gleefully.  He lay there, intrigued as to where she was going to take this. He felt her small hand on his knee, sliding up his thigh, just barely brushing his straining length.  Her lips found his again, and once again started its trail downwards, over his chest, down his belly to press kisses right above his throbbing cock. 

Those feather light kisses were driving him to insanity, and she’d barely even started.  He hissed when he felt her tongue lick up the underside of his hardness slowly.  Her tongue continued its slow and torturous path, sweeping every inch of skin, licking at the drop of precum before closing over the head, giving it a gentle suck. 

He struggled not to let his hips lift off the bed as her mouth moved, the vacuum slowly intensifying until she was sucking hard.  He heard her take a deep breath through her nose before her mouth moved down on him again, not stopping until he felt her nose prod the spot just above his cock, making him groan loudly.    

Her mouth continued on for what seemed an eternity.  Since she started, he’d only felt one of her hands, and a moment later, he understood why.  He heard a soft buzzing sound, and a moment later, her other hand started to cradle the orbs at the base of his cock, making him jump in surprise.

She was wearing some sort of massaging glove, the pulsating vibrations shooting up through his throbbing length, making him choke and gasp while her mouth kept up its hard sucking. 

_THIS_ was something he would have never expected of her in a billion years.  And he loved every moment of it. 

He shamelessly moaned and grunted her name, gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white. 

It didn’t take him long.  The combined feeling of her mouth and the glove soon had him shooting, almost painfully, down her throat.  To his credit, he didn’t move too much, and to hers, she didn’t waste a drop.

Her mouth worked him until he finally calmed, lying spent, panting and limp under her.

“Bugger”, he gruffed softly, trying to get his breath back.  He felt the blindfold being removed from his eyes, and he blinked down at her. 

She was peeking up at him with shy eyes.  “Did that…please you?” She murmured.

“More…than you could ever know”, he panted.  “What  _was_ that?”

She lifted her hand, revealing a glove.  “It’s a massaging glove”, she said, removing it to show it to him.  “Good for plain massages, too.” 

He growled, and grabbed her up, tossing her onto the bed.  Before she could do anything, he’d had the blindfold over her eyes.  He positioned himself, and slid into her, bending so he could hiss in her ear. 

**_“MY TURN.”_ **

She whimpered when he moved, wrapping her legs around his waist.  He grabbed the glove, and turned it on, putting it on its highest setting before pressing down on her clit, making her scream. 

He made her scream over, and over again, pounding her mercilessly while keeping the pressure with the massaging glove.  She came, screaming more as his orgasm came a moment later. 

Hours later, when she was asleep, he went to check his phone.  He chuckled when he saw all the texts and missed phone calls.  He went into the bathroom, making the call.

“It’s me.”

“Bugger all, mate, where have you been??” the voice on the other end answered.  “Every time I called you, all I ever got was voicemail!!”

“I’ve been busy. Luke”, he replied. 

“Have you been following that girl about again??” Luke asked exasperatedly.  “One of these days, she’s doing to find out about you, and she’s going to call the police…”

“I don’t think so”, Tom said cheerfully.

Luke was quiet for a moment.  “What did you do??”

“I… _introduced_ myself.”

“And she didn’t run screaming?!?  It’s a miracle.”

“Oh…she screamed all right”, he chuckled.

Luke was quiet for a few moments more.  “Fuck”, he muttered.

“ _Exactly.”_


End file.
